Fairy And Her Tiger
by StarryWhiteSkies
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla, didn't plan on falling in love with bad ass player Sting Eucliffe, but you know what they say "Fate, can't be predicted. Now what is happening between Fairy Tail & Saber Tooth? Only heaven knows, the two guilds are geared up and ready to take back their nakama, but will Lucy's love for Sting be enough to let go of her family? **Sequel to The Way I Loved**
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously On The Way I Love: **_

_"Eh blondie, why are you crying, did I say something wrong" exclaimed Sting, to the sobbing Lucy._

_Lucy wrapped her hands over his neck, making his head rest on her chest and said_

_"Sting I love you"_

_"I love you too" said Sting as he breathed in Lucy's vanilla- strawberry scent_

_The both of them kissed, a gentle kiss._

_"But I still won't get changed" said Lucy with a smirk, Sting just sighed "Alright lets go"._

The train was unusually quiet, as Lucy and Sting made their way to the back. Occasionally you'd hear the fangirls, gawking over Sting, but they were dismissed with a demonish glare from Lucy. Lucy slipped her small fragile hands into Sting's large calloused hands, and whispered "Sting, I know how hard it is for you to leave behind your family and walk into a guild that wouldn't hesitate to rip you apart, so I would like to thank you" Sting looked down at his angel, she was a true beauty, starting from her chocolate brown eyes down to her small feet. "Lucy I would die, for you" Sting said as he wrapped his arm around her small waist. The way to Fiore, was quiet, Lucy fell asleep on Sting's chest. Sometimes, men would stare at Lucy's sleeping body, but turned away quickly because a certain blonde would have a dark aura around him. Soon, the train stop, at Fiore's Station. Lucy woke up, with a yawn.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"The nervousness was eating me inside out, I didn't know what to expect, anger? relief? disappointment?. Every nerve in my body, was telling me to turn back and leave, I couldn't face my nakama , the family that took me in, and showered me with love, but then again I don't want to leave without giving an explanation. But one thing was clear, if I had to choose between Sting and Fairy Tail, it would be Sting. Sting Eucliffe is my soulmate, my other half, he makes me feel alive, he's the reason to why I haven't ended my life. I always thought Natsu was the one that I would spend the rest of my life with, but hey, I guess life doesn't always as expected. Stop Lucy, the important thing is that I am here with Sting." I turned to get my luggage but Sting beat me to it, he was holding out his free hand, I gladly took his hand and walked out the train. We were greeted with photographers. Oh God this will be a long day.

**Regular P.O.V**

The camera crew buzzed around the couple, there were interviewers everywhere. "I guess news does spread fast around here" Lucy said nervously as a camera flashed her way. Sting brought her closer to his chest, as they tried to walk away from the flashes, and interviewers, but no avail, it seemed as though there was a sea of people just wanting a chance to catch a glimpse of them. "Ugggg this is impossible Luce" Sting complained as they ducked another camera flash. Suddenly Lucy had an idea "_Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo". _Loke appeared and ready to battle, "Loke at your service, my princess" Loke said while staring at Lucy's figure, which earned him a annoyed look from Lucy, and a death glare from Sting. "Loke use regulus punch, but do NOT hurt anyone understand?" Lucy whispered to her loyal spirit, Loke nodded. Heeding his master's orders, he shined the light of leo, upon the spectators. "This is our chance" yelled Lucy as she grabbed Sting and cut through the blinded crowd.

"Phew, I thought we'd never lose them" Sting panted as he broke out of his run, "Yeah me too" Lucy said coughing.

**Loke P.O.V**

"Aww man, those two escaped" complained a short bald man in white.

"Oh well, at least we got a couple of pictures of Lucy-Sama's heavenly body" shouted a group of perverts somewhere in the crowd.

"Ahhh Sting-Kun is so dreamy, dang that Heartfilia for taking him off the market" screamed a bunch of scary looking fan girls

"These people make me sick, I mean come on don't they have better things to do than stalk their idols" I thought to myself. I looked at the people at slight disgust. "Oh well, mission completed and a success" I thought as I spotted the two blondes, panting and catching their breath. I chuckled, as I thought to myself, "To be honest, I don't know what Lucy sees in the arrogantly stupid blonde dragon slayer, but as long as Lucy is happy I am happy." I checked my watch and realized it was getting very late, I raced down to the two blondies.

"Ermm, sorry to interrupt your makeout session, but I don't think we'll be reaching Fairy Tail at this rate, and it's getting late, if I may suggest I would call it a night and look for a hotel to stay in"

"LOKE, we were not making out!" Lucy screamed while blushing. I laughed at her reaction, "Princess, I don't think you heard the rest of my suggestion, you know what I said after your _makeout session"_ I rolled my tongue at "makeout session" just to make her blush some more. And it worked, Lucy was redder than a tomato. "_Ahh it is always fun to see Lucy mad" _ I thought my self, I never realized how cute Lucy looked, I mean sure, I have complimented her at various points, but none of them were said through the heart. New feelings were starting to rise Lucy, and I didn't know how to keep my feelings under check. But one glance at the way Lucy looked at Sting, told me that there would never be a chance for me to be with her. I let out a sigh, that caught Lucy's attention. "Loke are you feeling tired?" she said as she reached out to touch my forehead_, Even though she's my master, she doesn't treat me like a slave, she makes my feel as if I am a real and not just a spirit, that I have the ability to make choices, and make friends" _"Nope definitely not a fever" said Lucy in relief. ""You know what Lucy I think you're right, being in the human world is kinda draining me' I lied, "Umm sure, ok, I am sorry you were out of the spirit world for this long" said Lucy with concern in her sweet voice. "Good night my princess" I said, as I returned to the spirit world."

**Sting P.O.V**

The two of us searched for a hotel to stay in for the night, today was hectic, well at least the afternoon was. I looked down at my angel and lifted her bridal style, Lucy blushed. I love the reactions that I get from her, it makes me complete knowing that Lucy will forever be mine. "Stingy Bee, look at what I found" giggled Lucy as she pointed to the hotel "Lucky Lucy". I got irritated at her nickname for me, she has been calling me that ever since she was able to talk, well she wouldn't remember that. "Oi blondie, stop calling me that" Lucy pouted at _blondie, _I carried her all the way to the hotel, where the receptionist gave me a weird stare. At least a thousand fan girls were surrounding me. "Sting-Kun, please show me some of your dragon slayer moves" screamed one, "Sting-Sama will you please take a picture with me" said another, "Stingy-Kun can you sign my arm?", and the list goes on. I sighed at them, at one point in my life I would have been the player I was and lead them one, use them to my advantage, if you know what I mean, and the things I would have done would be countless, WOAH did I just say _At point in my life? _Lucy has changed be in many ways, when I am with her, my sweet and romantic side shows, I get all possessive, and my only drive is to protect her from harm. I sigh and look down at my scared angel "Lucy you're the best thing that has happened to my life". Lucy lifts her neck and kisses my lips, which earned her many minus points and death sentences from the fangirls surrounding us.

"STING EUCLIFFE, what the hell are you doing here with a fairy?" screamed a feminine voice that I knew too well,

Minerva.

* * *

**STARRYWHITESKY IS BACK IN ACTION! And yes, I decide to leave you with a cliff hanger :3 I am just that EVIL**

**Anyway, I am thinking of making this into at least 43 chapters. I will try to do update every two weeks, but no promises. MY LENGTHS ARE GETTING BETTER Yay! :3**

**Please Review, Add, and Follow, **

**Thank you :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yup it's me... please don't kill me, I know I promised every two weeks a new chapter ._. I truly suck. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the delay :'(. Oh that remind's me for those who read**The Way I Love** a.k.a **Your the Light that Makes my Heart Shine**, sorry about the terrible editing in that one :'( ***SPOILER ALERT*** the flashback, is a better explanation on what happend on the day Lucy disappeared. Okiee now I am done. I hope you enjoy the chapter :3. Don't forget to rate and review.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

***Meanwhile In Fairy Tail***

"Aww Lisanna, you'd look fabulous in that white, Lace Ball Gown with Intricate Embroidered dress" squealed Mira.

"Mira-Nee, do you think Natsu actually likes me, or is he trying to get over Lucy?" Lisanna let out a sigh, it has been months since Lucy's disappearance, and Natsu only gets gloomier as the days pass. "Lisanna, honestly I don't know what goes on Natsu's head, one minute he's in a mood to throw a fiery fit, and in the next he's depressed as ever." said the older Strauss. Lisanna sighed, " I guess Lucy's disappearance took a toll on everyone", said Cana, as she walked by with a mug of beer in her hand.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

" I don't understand, why everyones making a big deal about Lucy's disappearance, she choose to leave Fairy Tail" I thought to myself. "Ne Mira-nee, was Lucy that special to Fairy Tail?" I asked my older sister. Mira thought about it for a minute, "Lisanna, Lucy was a symbol of hope and love in Fairy Tail, she taught us to be brave, you should have seen her that day, when her father sent the dark guild after Fairy Tail to bring her back, she fought with courage and bravery , she brought us closer, than we thought, so in some ways she'll have a special place in all our hearts". After hearing Mira's answer something dark was happening in my heart, jealousy spread like a wild fire, and at the moment I hated Lucy. "Oh" I responded unable to say anything more intelligent. "Now you see why the members are depressed?" Mira asked, I just nodded. At that moment Natsu decide to enter, with a furious face "I don't want to hear that traitor's name ever again, or anyone ever defend her" I jumped at the tone of his voice, but Mira seemed unaffected "Natsu, I know you must think that Lucy is a traitor, but did you giver her a chance to explain?", Natsu let out a mad laugh "What is there to explain Mira? She went off with a Sabertooth scumbag, betrayed her nakama, and is probably telling them all of our secrets" At that moment she heard a ear piercing yowl as a flash of Strawberry Blonde, punched Natsu in the face, sending him a couple yards back. "Don't you ever talk about Lucy like that" said the Strawberry Blonde, with a dangerous ice thin voice. "Loke?!" said Mira with surprise, shock, and relief in her voice. "Ah did the traitor send you here?" Natsu chuckle, which earned him another punch from this Loke.

**Loke P.O.V**

" I had enough of you, and your stupidity Natsu" I roared. Natsu flinched a little at my tone, but continued to smile like a mad man.

"ENOUGH" yelled a man with yellow blob of hair, at first I thought it was Sting, but then I saw the lightning crackle around him, Laxus. "Natsu, should I remind you who saved your sorry ass on multiple occasions? Okay then, Lucy is still a member of Fairy Tail, she wouldn't betray us like that." Laxus said to Natsu, the whole guild stopped their usual ruckus to hear him. Natsu just turned and limped out of the guild. I dipped my head in appreciation, which Laxus understood, and yelled "Brats go back to your usuals, nothing to see here". "Well. my work here is done" I thought to myself as I materialized into thin air, returning to the Spirit World.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"THEY ARE ALL TRAITORS !" I yelled to the dark skies as I wandered aimlessly. The dark gray skies covered the moon, and it started to rain furiously, soon lighting struck the tree next to me. The tree lit up, as the fire roared. I looked at the flames, and I saw Lucy, when I first brought her into Fairy Tail, when she got her apartment, when we went on our first mission together. All those memories came flooding back to me. "Why Lucy?" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. I really do love Lisanna, but I love Lucy too, she found her way into my heart. I didn't realize I fell in love with Lucy until I saw her kiss Sting on the day she disappeared.

***Flash Back***

"Ne Natsu, let's go on a mission" Lisanna said with a smile, I gladly accepted and thought to myself "The love of my life has finally returned to me" I took Lisanna's hand and bent down on one knee, and pulled out a box. I saw Lisanna's eyes widening and tears starting to form, I opened the box, and there stood a small diamond ring, "Lisanna, the love of my life, will you marry me?" I asked as a smile appeared onto my face. Lisanna said "yes" while crying, the guild started clapping, and shouting congratulations. I scanned around the guild for my best friend, I spotted her on the bar with a smile, and giving me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture, and hoisted Lisanna in my arms, while spinning her. "This is the happiest day of my life" , but before I put Lisanna down, an magazine caught my eye, there were two people in the cover, one I recognized as Lucy, the other I couldn't recognize of the low lighting, the two were kissing. Instantly my blood boiled and jealousy took over. I dropped Lisanna to the floor, and grabbed her hand, asking her who's on the cover, Lisanna looked scared when I barked at her, "I don't know, Natsu" she stammered. I took the magazine to Mira, guessing she'd know. "Mira who's that on the cover with Lucy?" I asked her, Mira took one look at the cover and she turned red, "Sorry Natsu, but I cannot give you this type of information" Mira said. "MIRA! I NEED TO KNOW" I yelled. Mira thought about it for a minute, "Okay, Natsu I'll tell you if you can defeat me in a battle". My eyes lit up, "YES! Finally a challenge, alright Mira you got a deal." My blood was already hot from the earlier outburst, and I had energy ready. "Satan-Soul" Mira said, as the take over mage, took on her demonic self. "Flaming Fists" I screamed as blood roared in my ears, I made the first move, hitting Mira right in the gut, sending her back a couple of feet. Mira stood up, I could feel her demonic energy. "Ahhhh" said Mira as she dove from the second floor towards me, with her claws open and eyes red. Pain engulfed me as blood started pouring out of where Mira's talons cut me, "No I have to keep fighting" I thought to myself. I picked myself up only to meet her blasts, I thought I was done for as she swooped in for round two, but Lisanna got into the way, making her sister stop. "THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" said Lisanna with tears in her eyes. The match ended in a draw, but Mira told me where Lucy was, as a reward for giving her a good fight. I hurried downtown, where Mira had told me. I asked Gajeel to help me look for her, in case she was in trouble. Together we ran as fast we could, soon we reached the Clock Tower, where I spotted Lucy. I was relieved that she wasn't hurt, I took another step, that's when he appeared. I stopped in my tracks as he leaned in for a kiss. Time froze, and everything turned black and white, as I tried to process what I saw, it was Sting Eucliffe kissing Lucy, and she isn't struggling or resisting, she seems like she was enjoying it. My fists were glowing with fire, as I punched Sting, making im fly and crash into the Clock Tower, I heard Lucy gasp and jump in front of Sting. "Move outta the way bunny girl" said Gajeel, "We don't want to hurt you Luce" I said. Lucy didn't move, she stood her ground, and reached for her whip, then Sting told her to move.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Oh my god, Sting" I screamed as I saw his bloody face, I jumped in front of him, as an attempt to stop her nakama from attacking. "Move outta the way bunny girl" the iron dragon slayer said, "We don't' want to hurt you Luce" added her best friend. "Oh god, what do I do? I can't move out of the way, they'll just attack Sting until he draws his last breath, and if I don't Gajeel will most likely blast me and Sting." I thought to myself. I didn't move, I could see the betrayal on Natsu's face, but at the moment I didn't care, he was going to hurt someone I loved, I couldn't let that happen. Tears, started to form as I grabbed my whip, I didn't want to hurt them, but if it meant protecting Sting, I could do it. Sting then grabbed my arm, and said "Move Lucy, this is my fight, I don't want to see you hurt, because of me." I looked in his eyes, and I saw determination and anger, I nodded and and held his hand. Natsu and Gajeel shouted "Unison Raid: Flaming Iron Fists of Hell" I closed my eyes, as I waited for the impact, but it never happened. I peeked, and saw we were surrounded by darkness, I felt Sting shaking besides me, at first I thought Sting was having a seizure, but when I looked at him, he was laughing "Rouge you are a genius" I blinked again and the darkness was replaced by bright lights and a Rouge. His face was emotionless as ever, when he spoke it seems as if it was void of feelings too "The two of you are idiots" he simply said, as he moved to the next room. My knees gave away when I realized how close we were to the end. Sting picked me up and I buried my head in his neck "Shh babe, it's gonna be alright, we're gonna be fine, you'll see" cooed Sting.

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

***Insert Evil Laugh* **And I leave you guys with a flash back. Again I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever :'( Anyway I am going to ask you guys to do me a huge favor :3. If you have Pic Collage that's great, if you don't please download it: / now when you're done please make an account there, and follow me XD: lil_tigerxox. It would mean so much to me, if you also like my collages :3. Thank youssssssssss in advance :) PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE, or else i'll give up writing fan fics :'(


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK! ... **Again :'( But hey I am not 2 months late this time :3 ... Please don't kill me, **meepppp **Anyway I am sorry for the short chapter :'( It's not my usual length, but I had ...writers block...

Oh and I almost forgot, ***SPOILER ALERT* **

In this chapter you'll meet a character named Lilith, just research her to better understand ths chapter. (Copy and Paste it to your thingy) .

Yes, I know I changed the lore a bit, she takes souls instead of babies, but so what... please don't kill meh again...

***SA Ends :3***

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

"Minerva" Sting said with no emotion in his tone.

"So, it is true about what they say, you and a fairy" said Minerva, when she said fairy, she spat. Sting narrowed his eyes, and turned his back on the older mage. He grabbed the keys to their room, and carried Lucy to the elevator. Before he stepped inside the elevator he turned around and winked at his fan girls who were still their witnessing Minerva and Sting's conversation. Some screamed, fainted, fanned themselves, and winked back, but Minerva just smirked and sashayed out of the hotel, muttering something under her breath. Lucy giggled at the situation, Sting looked down and gave her a wink too, which made her blush madly. "Oh Stingybee what am I going to do with you?" said Lucy with a smile, "How about a rewards kiss?" the spiky blonde haired mage. "Um let me think , how about no" teased Lucy, "Oh, really?" said Sting with a devilish grin, and started tickling Lucy. Lucy laughed uncontrollably "STING STOP IT!" when he didn't Lucy got mad, "STING EUCLIFFE I COMMAND YOU TO STOP RIGHT NOW!" but Sting continued, but that earned him one hell of a Lucy Kick. "Oi Blonde what was that for?" asked Sting as he rubbed his sore head.

_***DING* **_the elevator halted and Lucy got off, leaving the poor Sting who was now in critical condition from the Lucy Kick. Lucy stuck out her tongue at Sting who was going down with the elevator. Taking out the keys from her pocket, she unlocked the hotel door, but something felt out of place to the blonde mage, black fog started to surround the hallway. Lucy reached for her celestial keys, but am invisible force pushed Lucy to the wall and she wasn't able to move. "It's alright child, all I want is your pretty little unborn baby". Lucy looked at her attacker, she was beautiful in a demonic scary kind of way, her hair was darker than midnight, her skin paler than snow, lips were the color of blood, her eyes golden, but showed no emotion, her head had a pair of black horns which gleamed menacingly, and her wings were pure ebony. Lucy struggled to be free from her invisible attacker's grip but no avail the force just started getting tighter.

"What are you?" Lucy spat

"Watch your mouth child, you shouldn't test my patience, but my name is Lilith the first-born of Lucifer" said Lilith

"Wait, Lucifer as in the devil Lucifer?" asked Lucy

'Aren't you a curious one, yes it is the same one" said the horned women while smiling

"This doesn't make any sense" thought Lucy

"But enough chit-chatting, I'll take what I came here for" said Lilith with a ice-cold voice.

"But wait, that's impossible, I am not pregnant" wailed Lucy

"That's a nice, but darling I know when a women is pregnant" said Lilith as she swooped down with her claws out. Lucy waited for the impact of her claws, but that never happened. instead she was surrounded by white light, flames, and a screaming Lilith. Before Lilith disappeared she laughed "Lucy Heartfilia I am your worst nightmare, and I will be back, you can't get rid of the first demon so easily" Then Lucy just blacked out.

"LUCY!"


	4. Chapter 4

I AMMM BACKKKKKKKK ! Well at least for now :'( I am sorry about the supperrrrrr late chapter :'( Being a Freshman at a Early College isn't easy guys :'( I try to fit in fan fiction writing time to my schedule, but that doesn't always happen. Sorry about that guys.

.

.

.

.

**Please don't murder me ****_eeep_**

**Chapter 4**

**Sting P.O.V **

**~ 5 minutes ago ~ **

"Damn, she gives hella of a kick" I mumbled, as I rubbed my poor head. The elevator was taken down to the lobby, I waited for the elevator to open. When the doors opened I couldn't believe who I saw, it was Natsu-san. "Oh god, here we go again" I thought to myself, but I got up and got into fighting position. "Save it, Sting we'll settle this later, but for now Lucy's in trouble, there's a demon looking for her, and it wants her something from her " said the salmon haired mage. After hearing this, I didn't waste another second, I ran to the stairs along with Natsu, and together we started climbing it to the 8th floor. Blood rushed to my ears, my heart started pumping not from the stairs, but from imagining Lucy was hurt.

**Natsu P.O.V**

**~ 10 minutes ago ~**

"Jeeze, how do I always end up with the idiots?" asked the white exceed. I wanted to scream "Shut up Carla, no one asked you to babysit me, just leave you stupid cat" but I didn't, I knew she was only trying to help. Carla and Wendy found me wandering the streets, and decided to tag along to make sure I wouldn't destroy anymore things. I let out a sigh, which caught Wendy's attention "Natsu-san, I know you harboured feelings for Lucy-san, but did you know she liked you back?" she suddenly said. I stopped in my tracks and gave the little dragon slayer the best smile I could muster at the moment, I knew it wasn't true but I said anyway "Thank you Wendy for trying to make me feel better, but this isn't about me-" Wendy cut me off, "No Natsu-san this is about you, you loved Lucy-san and she liked you back, but when Lisanna-san came back she saw the way you looked at her, she knew she couldn't make you feel the same way about her, that's why she let you be, didn't you notice her puffy eyes, and her her silence?"

I stood there in silence, it was when everything fell into place, I realized why she cried all the time. I felt horrible, I clenched my hands into a fist, I was the reason to her tears? "Natsu-san?' asked Wendy. I let my tears out, it was frustrating to know I betrayed her feelings, I couldn't imagine what she must have feeling then. "I was the reason she went to Sting wasn't I? " I finally said. Wendy didn't reply. "Let's go home" the younger mage slipped her hands into mine and we ran at full speed towards Fairy Tail.

**~ 3 minutes later ~ **

After dropping off Wendy, I was on my way to returning home, when I caught a scent of strawberry-vanilla, I followed that sent to a hotel, I saw her. Lucy all bubbly in Sting's arms, and happy. I couldn't face Lucy, not after what I did to her. I was about to leave when I saw Carla flying at me at full force? "AHHHHHH" I screamed as I waited for the impact. "Baka stop screaming" said the slightly pissed off cat. listen "Lucy is in big trouble, I don't know how but I know she will be hurt if you don't save her now", "I saw it in my vision she was crying and bleeding, while a lady with golden eyes asking for her something". I didn't need to hear anymore, I busted in through the front door, at the same time the elevator door opened, there standing one person I hated. Sting.

I saw him preparing to attack, but I didn't have time for this "Save it, Sting we'll settle this later, but for now Lucy's in trouble, there's a demon looking for her, and it wants her something" Sting got up immediately and started climbing the stairs as fast as we could, and soon we were at the eighth floor. I saw Lucy on the floor, the demon was preparing to strike. I looked at Sting, and he nodded and together we screamed "Holy flames of the light" our magic merged together and the demon got the direct hit, making her disappear, but not before she said " "Lucy Heartfilia I am your worst nightmare, and I will be back, you can't get rid of the first demon so easily", laughing like mad. And then she was gone. Lucy then dropped to the ground.

**~ Present Time ~ **

**Sting P.O.V. **

"Oi, Sting" said the salamander, I tore my attention from the now sleeping Lucy to Natsu. "Thanks for taking care of Luce….. when I couldn't" he said. His words had surprised me, I didn't think Dragneel would be so forgiving after the whole taking Lucy without her guild's permission thing. "Em, thanks Dragneel" I said awkwardly. "Hold on Eucliffe I am not done yet, if anything happens to Lucy, I will personally hunt you down and tear you to shreds" said the pink haired mage with a serious expression and deadly eyes. I nodded, while I did I noticed something in Salamander's eyes, hope? regret? pain?.

"Natsu-san, this is an honour" I said, noticing warmth seep into his eyes. Natsu didn't say anything, he just turned and walked out the hotel. Soon after I placed her on the bed, and I thought about Lilith.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"I did the right thing" I thought to myself. I knew I screwed up big time, I wasn't there for her when she needed me, Sting was, I realized that now. She deserved to be happy, even if it's with the enemy, that's the least I could do for her. I looked up to the stars, and quietly said "Thank you" to Igneel. Now all I hoped for was, that Lucy would forgive me. I walked towards Fairy Tail with my index finger in the air.


End file.
